


The Psychic and His Tiger

by Shulespineapples



Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Psychic Abilities
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23598589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shulespineapples/pseuds/Shulespineapples
Summary: Shawn Spencer couldn’t believe his ears when he got to work a new case. But it wasn’t just any new case. It was a billionaires murder, and the disappearance of his pre-teenage daughter! Of course, that wasn’t good, but man was it exciting! Except for the part where, once the girl was found, she had no family. So... Shawn’s life was a little boring... besides, having a teenager is easy, right?
Relationships: Juliet O'Hara/Shawn Spencer
Kudos: 3





	The Psychic and His Tiger

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I made a fanfic like this on Wattpad but I decided to remake it here! Also, Maddie and Shawn live in the Psych office and I’m too lazy to write that in :)

“Maddie!!” Shawn yelled from downstairs. Maddie tied her messy brown hair up quickly and leapt down the stairs. 

Shawn wrinkled his nose when she sat at the kitchen island. “What?” She asked. He handed her a plate of waffles and raspberries. “You do realize you’re 14, right? You stink!” He said. Maddie gave him a look. 

“I do not. I took a shower yesterday night.” She huffed. Shawn held up his hands. “Just sayin’. You gotta put more deodorant on.” He said. Maddie reached over the island and smacked his arm.

He chuckled and grabbed the orange juice from the fridge, handing her a glass. She shook her head. “No, it’s got pulp. You know I don’t like pulp.” She said. 

Shawn sighed and grabbed milk instead. “Don’t we have pineapple juice?” She whined. He raised his eyebrows. 

“I think we ran out a couple days ago. I’ll tell Gus to pick some up at the store on the way here.” Shawn said, then leaned against the island, watching her eat.

Maddie sucked in a breath. “Are you going to call him or just sit there staring at me?” She asked and shoveled a bit of her waffle into her mouth. 

Shawn plucked a raspberry off of her plate and ate it. “Nah.” He said. Maddie just rolled her eyes and finished eating her waffles. 

She hopped off of the stool and ran to the stairs. “Hey! Raspberries!” He called and she groaned, walking back to the table. 

“Do I have to?” She complained. Shawn put his hands on her shoulders and sat her back down. “‘Do I have to?’” He mocked and she growled. 

He laughed and pushed her plate back in front of her. “Easy, Tiger.” He said. His nickname for her had always been Tiger, because a couple weeks after they met, when she was in the hospital from being almost beaten and shot to death by her kidnappers, she had shown him her scars. He had said that some of them looked like a tiger or a lion had attacked her, and that had been her nickname every since. 

Shawn admired the young girl while she ate. She had long light brown hair that she always refuses to brush, light green eyes, a vibrant smile, a fit body, always some sort of mess that followed her, and a bright, jumpy personality. 

Maddie raised an eyebrow as she ate her last raspberry. “Ok, I’m gonna go upstairs and-“ 

“Nuh-uh. I’m going to the station today, and you’re coming with.” He said. She groaned. “Why?” She asked. 

“Because.” Shawn answered. The real reason was he was afraid to leave her alone. He was her everything, other than Jules and Gus, of course. 

She put her head in her hands and scowled at him as the Blueberry pulled up with Gus in it. 

Gus walked in and tossed his keys on the table. Shawn scoffed. “Gus! I told you to get pineapple juice!” He said. Gus furrowed his eyebrows and looked at his phone. 

“I didn’t get a text from y-“ “No, Gus. I sent you a message psychically.” Shawn said and held a finger to his temple. Gus rolled his eyes. “You’re not psychic, Shawn.” He said and sat at his desk. 

“Hell yeah I am.” Shawn said. “Hell yeah he is.” Maddie added. 

“Stop it, Shawn.” Gus said. Shawn grabbed Gus’s arm and hauled him to his feet. “I will not put up with your shenanigans anymore, Gus.” Shawn said firmly. Gus made a face. “You must be out of your damn mind, Shawn.” He said. “Oh, really?” Shawn taunted. “Yes, really!” Gus said. 

Maddie rolled her eyes. “Oh boy.” She whispered and Shawn stopped fighting with Gus to snap his fingers. “Hey! Eyes where I can see them!” He yelled. 

Maddie looked at her nails and leaned against the island while Gus and Shawn bickered. Shawn pokes Gus in the chest and Gus smacked his hand. 

“Okay, I’m gonna be sitting in the car, so lemme know when you two girls are done fighting.” She said. Shawn stopped poking Gus and looked over at Maddie. 

She knew what was coming, and stood back up. “Did you just call me a girl?” Shawn asked. Maddie smirked and bolted for the front door, Shawn running after her. 

“I am not a girl! Gus is a girl!” Shawn yelled as Maddie jiggled the door to the Blueberry open. She hopped in and locked it. “I call shotgun!” She yelled from inside and he pressed his nose against the window. 

“You can’t hide forever, Tiger.” He growled playfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this chapter was a little shorter then I was going to have it be but whatever :)


End file.
